When Your Gone
by dancegirl17728
Summary: When Phil and Keely have the perfect life together and think that nothing could ever go wrong, they get a huge suprise and its for the worse. Will Phil and Keely be able to cope with the change and learn to live with and like there new life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my second FanFiction story, I made one awhile ago and am starting to get back into it, so here's my second story and I hope that you like it! First, there are a few things that you should know about this piece, 1: I made Keely's father apart of this story and 2: They are the same age as they are in the show and 3: They are bf and gf.**

"Umm, I think I'll have the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream" Keely said to the worker at the ice cream shop.

"Yeah, that sounds good" Phil said agreeing with Keely, "I'll have the same"

"Ok, your order should be ready in a few minutes" Said the ice cream worker. As the woman at the counter was getting theirs, and everyone else's ice cream Phil and Keely walked to the nearest picnic table and sat down to talk.

"Hey Phil?" Keely asked to get his attention.

"Yeah Keels?" Phil answered back.

"Do you think we'll be together forever? Like those couples in the movies that everyone envies?"

"Keel, you know I love you from the bottom of my heart, and I would do anything to be with you forever, even if it means leaving my family if my dad ever gets the time machine fixed". Phil went on, "I have this saying for you that's totally 100 true…ok?"

"Ok… tell me" Keely said being a little hesitant.

"Ok, well, I'm going to give you 12 roses, 11 are real, 1 is fake…I will love you till the last one dies…"

"Aww! Phil! I love you so much! I hope someday we get married and have the ideal life!"

"Yeah, me too Keels, be right back, I see the our ice cream is ready" and phil got up and went to go get the ice cream. While he was away Keely was thinking about what life would be like in 10 years….

_………………………………...KEELY'S THOUGHTS……………………………….._

_Keely and Phil live in a cute, yellow, medium size family home with a white picked fence surrounded with blooming flowers. The neighborhood is filled with houses and families just like them. It seems to her that it looks like she and Phil have achieved the perfect American life. Then, she saw 2 people in the front lawn, all of a sudden, they turned around, there was a little girl between them. She had two high, blonde, pigtails with ocean blue eyes. She had on a plaid jumper and little brown clogs. Surprisingly, Keely noticed that the blonde woman was pregnant! It looked like she was going to go into labor any day. After thinking about all of this, this is the life Keely wanted, and she knew she was destined to get it._

**I think that's is a good place to stop. I know its short, but I'm tired and it's Friday night. Well, I hope you liked it and are GOING TO REVIEW! Pleaseee! Even if it's bad, I want to know what I can do better to make it more interesting! Thank you all so much! Keep updated for new chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

Phil and Keely got up from the picnic table at the ice cream parlor and started to walk in the direction that Phil's house faced. "Phil, can you make me a promise?" Keely asked.

"Sure Keely" Phil replied

"Will you promise me that-RING…RING... Sorry Phil, I need to take this, can you wait a sec?" Keely asked sounded a little upset.

"No Problem" Phil said like it was no big deal.

"Mom! Do I have to come right now? That's not fair! I'm with Phil and I never see him anymore...fine! I'll come" Keely yelled into her cell phone. "Phil, I'm so sorry, but I have to go to my house and go into town with my mom, I really wish I could stay with you longer, but I can't. I love you" and she gave him a huge hug and kiss and walked in the opposite direction. Phil walked back to his house in silence, just thinking about the love of his life. After about an hour of walking and thinking Phil finally got home to see the one and only thing he didn't want to. His mom, dad and sister were sitting at the kitchen table crying and mourning.

"What's wrong!" Phil exclaimed.

"Keely was in an ac-ac-accident" Phil's mom stuttered.

"What kind of accident?" Phil asked "was it a car accident"

"No, not exactly…" Phil's mother said

"Then what was it, is she ok?" Phil said getting impatient

"There was a fire, and no, no she isn't…." Phil's mom said hesitantly while wiping a tear.

"Well, what about Mandy? And Mr. Tesslow? Phil asked

"They are in the hospital" Phil's mom replied

"Is she in the hospital? I'm going, dad can you give me a ride?" Phil reached for his coat.

"Hunny, wait, I need to tell you something" Phil's mom said. Phil stopped and turned towards his mother. "When they went to look for her, they never found her. They have no clue what happened to her and assume she is…dead… I'm so sorry".

"NO! This can't happen! I loved her, and still do! Phil fell into a chair, cupped his face in his hands and started dripping tears. "No, I love her, I love her" he repeated and whispered under his breathe.

Phil couldn't believe that this has happened to him. He was so heartbroken he didn't know how he could go on in life without his love. And worse, not knowing what really happened to her, had she perished in the fire? Or had she gotten away in time? It killed him to think about her in the fire, the pain and agony she must have gone through. It only made him cry harder.


End file.
